During the course of providing healthcare to patients, practitioners typically monitor patient medical parameters of a patient using a monitoring device. These are usable by healthcare practitioners (e.g., nurses, doctors, physician assistants, or any other person charged with providing a healthcare service to a patient) in monitoring a patient and determining a course of healthcare to be provided to the patient. Patient monitoring devices can be selectively connected to the patients at any point during which a healthcare professional comes into contact with the patient and thus can remain connected with the patient as the patient moves through various locations within a particular healthcare enterprise (e.g. hospital) or between different healthcare enterprises (e.g. different medical facilities). Once it is determined that a patient is to remain in a fixed location, the patient monitoring devices are selectively connected (docked) to a docking station that can serve as a gateway for connecting the patient monitoring device to a hospital information system (HIS) and/or central monitoring station and allowing data representing the at least one patient medical parameter to be communicated to other systems within the healthcare enterprise.